


The Old Fashioned Way

by SiriuslyCeri



Series: It’s a Boy [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Embarrassing Kids is a Parental Duty, Family Bonding, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parenting 101, Steve Rogers Feels, Thanks for the TMI, Tony Stark is not Amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslyCeri/pseuds/SiriuslyCeri
Summary: "Steve chuckled.  'What, did you think the stork dropped you off?'"Every parent has a sacred duty to embarrass their kids.  Steve's got this parenting thing down.Or...Steve shares some of his story with Tony, who realizes he should have kept his mouth shut...





	The Old Fashioned Way

**Author's Note:**

> This overlaps "Bridging the Gap" a little from Steve's perspective, and then continues where it left off. Enjoy!

Steve worked the punching bag hard, letting it take the brunt of his frustration.  The first time Steve set eyes on Tony had felt like a punch to the gut.  The world, and his partner with it, had moved on without him.  There was no clearer proof than the near clone of Howard Stark standing before him.  Everything he had lost to the frozen arctic water was all wrapped up in the form of the brunet genius.  In that moment, he both loved him for being a piece of Howard, and hated him for not being his.  Oh how little he knew. 

The words they exchanged on the helicarrier had been soaked in pain and jealousy.  Loki’s staff may have loosened his mouth, but Steve knew the words and emotions had been his own.  Shame burned like bile at the back of his throat.  The hateful words spoken in misplaced anger would forever be a barrier between Steve and his son.  No matter how far they eventually came, Tony had been hurt far too many times in his life to completely forgive and forget. 

He stilled the bag, and began unwrapping his shaking hands.  Steve would have to settle for whatever scraps his son would give him.  The thought of waiting like a dog at dinner was a cold and humiliating analogy, but Steve would give Tony the space he promised.  He knew pushing would send Tony running further behind his shields, and that was the last thing he wanted.  Considering their disastrous first meeting, Steve was proud of the friendship they had built.  He refused to lose that as well. 

A movement in the hallway had him looking up as Tony walked into the gym with a paper box.  “Po – um…Steve?  I –“ Tony growled in frustration at his lack of articulation.  “Shit, I haven’t been this flustered since I was 13, and dumped off into college.”  He dropped the box, and himself, down onto the bench next to Steve, and ran a hand through his hair.  “I thought about what you said, got lectured by _Clint_ of all people, and did some more thinking.  You’re right.  You did get cheated, and I did too.  So, being someone who never does things in halves, I’ve come bearing a peace offering!” 

“What is it?” Steve asked, tentatively reaching for the lid.

“Pictures,” Tony said.  “Howard wasn’t really the sentimental sort so there aren’t a lot, but Mom took some, and Jarvis – Edwin that is – took others.”

Steve felt his eyes begin to water, and took a steadying breath.  “Will you look at them with me?” He asked.

“Oh.  Yep.  Sure, that can be a thing.”  Tony replied, grabbing the box.  “Let’s take these upstairs, shall we?”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“I always wanted kids,” Steve said, running his thumb over the faded baby picture in his hand. 

“Tada!” Tony said, opening his arms and smirking.

 Steve chuckled fondly.  “Back before the war, Bucky and I used to talk about what we envisioned our futures to be.  The women we would marry, the houses we would live in, the kids we would have.”

“So you’re bi?” Tony asked, curious.

“No, but back then it didn’t matter.  Men and women paired off, settled down, and started families.  We didn’t have the right to love who we wanted.”

“Were you and Bucky ever…”

Steve shook his head.  “No.  Bucky was my brother in all but name.  He used to try and set me up with dates.  Let’s just say that never worked out so well.  The ladies weren’t too keen on a guy who was five nothing, and a hundred pounds soaking wet.”

“Bet that made you popular with the guys though, right?” Tony laughed. 

“Ha ha.” Steve rolled his eyes.  “Actually your Dad was my first relationship.”

“How would that have worked out back in the 40’s?  I know there were rumors about Howard back then, but anything tied to you wouldn’t have gone over well.”

“When you have money, people tend to turn a blind eye to certain ‘eccentricities’” Steve said, making Tony smile with his use of air quotes.  “There would have eventually been gossip, but your Dad’s money would have protected us. 

“So you would have been what?  Dad’s kept man?”  Tony asked with a smirk.

“I like to think I earned my keep,” Steve replied with a sly grin, making Tony choke on his drink.

“Ugh!  Ok, that’s more than I ever wanted to know about my parents’ sex life, thanks!” He gagged. 

Steve chuckled.  “What, did you think the stork dropped you off?  Hate to break it to you kiddo, but we made you the old fashioned way.”  Then he sat back and laughed at his son’s red faced protests.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eh...It looks a lot longer when written out by hand. 
> 
> So what do you think? :)


End file.
